


his greatest treasure

by Dragon8Blade



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, and doesn't want to talk about any of them, established relationship (?), kaitou daiki has too many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon8Blade/pseuds/Dragon8Blade
Summary: When Daiki can't sleep, he's usually thinking about Tsukasa.  It's not that he WANTS to, but his thoughts just won't drift anywhere else.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	his greatest treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I am forced to confront the fact that I have KR decade rabies and it is not going away any time soon. It was only a matter of time before I wrote or drew something. I have Feels about this disaster gay secondary rider and his boyfriend(?), neither of whom can properly talk about their feelings.
> 
> Takes place sometime before Zi-O, in a hypothetical AR build world.

Daiki lays in bed awake and staring at the ceiling. It's 3 am and he can't sleep, which isn't uncommon for him. At least it's not nightmares that keep him awake today, just nagging thoughts and feelings, and maybe his fucked up sleep schedule (traveling across dimensions and waking up at 4 am to commit robberies will do that).

Carefully he gets up, untangling himself from Tsukasa, who's still asleep beside him. He thinks about heading out. There's always places to go, treasures to steal, ways to avoid thinking too deeply about his life.

Daiki's hand had just barely touched the door handle when he heard the rustling of blankets, followed shortly by Tsukasa's irritating voice.

"Going to go rob someone?" 

"Please, I'm just getting a drink of water." 

"Right, that's why you bothered to put your clothes on."

"It's called being polite in case anyone else is awake." 

"Because you care about being polite." 

"I don't want you of all people lecturing me about manners, Tsukasa."

There's a short silence and an unnecessarily long moment of eye contact between them as Tsukasa seems to run out of retorts. Daiki turns to walk out of the room they shared at the photo studio.

"Have fun." 

"Just getting something to drink."

In the kitchen dimly lit by moonlight alone, Daiki makes some herbal tea while mentally cataloging the worlds they've recently visited. He likes taking the time to muse over and sort through his journeys like this, keeping track of the riders he's met and the treasures he's stolen. Daiki sits on the kitchen counter, cup of tea in hand (it's Tsukasa's cup, though he definitely just grabbed a random cup he's sure) and thinks about leaving but hates that Tsukasa called it. It's absolutely infuriating when the other rider can predict what he's thinking about, what he's going to do, how he's feeling...

He's almost always right. Sometimes it feels like Tsukasa knows him better than Daiki knows himself. Although he can't really complain about that, seeing as how there's so many things about Tsukasa that only Daiki knows. Tsukasa doesn't ask about most of them, as if to say "I trust you to remember them more than I trust myself to." as if to tell Daiki that he can keep these memories as his own treasures. 

He's given up on trying to stop his thoughts from drifting back to Tsukasa and goes back to try and sleep.

Tsukasa is still awake when he comes back, eyes closed but Daiki can tell he's feigning sleep (his sleeping face looks different).

"You're still here?" He says that, but he was staying awake waiting anyways. He hadn't moved over on the bed at all, still shifted over to one side as if leaving room for another. 

"I just needed a warm drink, honestly. It's not like I stay up to steal from people every single night."

He sheds his clothes and lays back down next to Tsukasa. He doesn't look at him (but knows Tsukasa is looking at him). He looks towards the window; it's a clear night but the stars aren't visible, drowned out by the glow of a strange, towering wall in the distance. Tsukasa presses himself against Daiki's back, arm reaching over, a hand resting on his chest in a way that doesn't feel restrictive or possessive, but comforting instead. It gives him a weird feeling, not unpleasant but weird. He puts his hand over Tsukasa's, just resting it there. At some point their legs had tangled together again. He can feel Tsukasa's breath on the back of his neck, his steady even breaths...and Tsukasa's scent....it smells nice, in a far too familiar way.

He contemplates turning around to watch him sleep but doesn't want to ruin the fairly comfortable position they're in now or worse, risk making eye contact. Tsukasa gives him this really unsettling look sometimes when he can't sleep, a look that lay somewhere between concern and curiosity. Daiki never knows how to respond to that look.

Some time passes and Daiki can hear Tsukasa's soft snoring. It's kind of cute but he's not going to tell anyone he thinks that, lest it feed the other rider's ego. He's sure Tsukasa is probably asleep now, so he rolls over to look at him. 

Daiki studies Tsukasa's face intently as if trying to engrave every tiny detail of it into his memory. As if to say "Even if everyone in this world and every other world were to forget your face, even yourself (again), I'll remember it." 

He doesn't need to do this, he knows. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't forget Tsukasa's face even if he tried (he's definitely tried). Lips that form into that infuriating smirk he knows too well....the shape of his face, a face hes punched a good few times before...all his dumb, everchanging hairstyles (he remembers all of them)...the look of his eyes, eyes that gaze at the worlds in a way only Tsukasa can...eyes that see Daiki in a way only Tsukasa could…

“Tsukasa...I--” Daiki’s words come out as barely a whisper; the words he couldn’t (or wouldn’t) say if Tsukasa could hear them.   
“.........from the beginning…and always.”  
He gently sweeps a finger over Tsukasa’s lips, and before he has any chance to stop himself or think about what he’s saying or doing, their lips meet. A kiss that lasts not even a second, but carries all the feelings he can’t usually express…all the feelings typically lost and jumbled in the rough and heated kisses they shared during the day. Daiki briefly wonders if a day would ever come when they could be entirely honest about the feelings shared between them.

\----------

Daiki isn’t there beside him when Tsukasa wakes up in the morning. He figures the sneak thief must have left sometime that night.

“Tsukasa! How long are you going to sleep in? Daiki is going to start sulking again if you don’t come down here and eat breakfast!” Natsumi shouts at him from downstairs and he quickly checks the time. It’s quite a bit later than he thought.

He heads down to the kitchen, making a mental note to return that kiss from last night.


End file.
